Lo Echamos A Suerte
by Maddencita
Summary: ...Quizá tomará la decision a cara o cruz... después de todo él no esta y quien sabe si regresara. SakuSasu. Su padre habla del futuro y ella sueña despierta...
1. Prólogo

**Es un SakuSasu. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Review?**

**-------------------------Prólogo-------------------------**

-Eres un inconsciente, papá!!-

-Sinceramente, no me importa lo que pienses, únicamente lo hago por tu futuro…Luego me lo agradecerás…-

-¿Agradecerte que me arruines la vida? –

Su futuro, su padre siempre le decía lo mismo; desde que era chica, normalmente ese discurso futurista era de provecho y para su beneficio pero ésta vez no, cuántas veces había leído sobre esas historias de matrimonios arreglados, de hijas apostadas entre hombres viviendo vidas infelices y quizá ahora ella estaba a punto de convertirse en una. Se sentía atrapada pero haría lo último para que su padre entrara en razón y la dejara elegir su camino.

¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que no amas?

Si algo la dominaba a ella era la lógica y en este caso no había nada de eso.

¿Cómo esperaba que su padre tomara en cuenta su pequeño secreto? Un secreto que era considerado como tal puesto que solo ella y _él_ lo sabían. Jamás podría revelar aquello a su padre, su amoroso y generoso padre que la quería más que a cualquier ser humano en el planeta y que aparte de todo eso la consideraba como un ángel virginal, puro, casto… Alguien que jamás dejaría a un lado todo aquel honor que se le enseño desde el momento en el que nació. Sintió una leve jaqueca de pensar en todo eso.

Tenia 22 años, y los últimos cuatro se la pasaba derrochándose por las noches, cada seis meses con el mismo sujeto. Cada seis meses porque el maldito siempre se iba a quien sabe donde, ¿Cuántos días pasaba ella sin _él_, extrañándole con cada fibra de su ser, exigiendo que esos dedos y esos labios recorrieran cada centímetro de su blanca y tersa piel, Cuántos?

Se había acostumbrado al hecho de no tenerlo siempre cerca de ella, pero eso no le impedía necesitar aquél calor, aquel extraño amor que solo el podía darle. Aunque _él_ no fuera la persona más elocuente del mundo y raramente expresaba lo que sentía, por una confusa razón ella sentía que _él_ era su complemento, que _él_ era todo para ella; por eso fue que se entregó a _él_ cuando tenía 18 años, siempre se daba a respetar y quería seguir las reglas impuestas por su familia, no sólo por mandato si no por gusto también.

_Sin embargo… _

Había algo en _él _que aun cuando se marchaba la hacía esperar su regreso, que aunque no estuviera con ella apareciera en todos sus sueños. Estaba enamorada, eso creía… Jamás nadie le había hecho sentir las cosas que él, con una simple mirada provocaba una revolución en su interior.

Se acostó en su cama y recordaba la plática con su padre. ¿Cómo podría negarse? Sabía y reconocía que su amado padre era una persona de alto criterio y nunca haría algo para actuar en contra de su pequeña, según su padre, Sakura tendría que casarse para crear a la nueva generación y tenía que hacerlo con el hombre promesa de toda la villa… Pero ¿Que no era ese el deber de los hombres? Encontrar una mujer pulcra con quien contraer nupcias y hacer su vida y tener descendientes. Bah! Que estaba pensando tanto… se encontraba confundida, tenía que hacer una decisión… Después de todo _él_ no estaba, quien sabe si volvería algún día y aunque siempre era así y ella siempre corría a sus brazos al enterarse de su regreso… Quizá era hora de continuar sin _él_… Se aterró de sólo pensar aquello. Se negó sola con la cabeza, por Kami si ni siquiera sabía quién sería considerado como el chico promesa…

_Promesa…?_

Sólo se imaginaba a alguien que en su haber tendría un centenar de habilidades; que fuera de buen corazón, alguien digno de ser reconocido por toda la villa. Un par de nombres se le venían a la mente pero sinceramente no consideraba a ninguno como su futuro esposo.

Tendría que acceder, después de todo fue decisión de su padre… y no es que ella no tuviera criterio propio, más era cosa de seguir el plan de su familia y quizá de alguna forma reponer todos los pequeños y secretos pecados que había estado cometiendo con_ él_…

Si tan solo _él_ no se marchará cuando se le da la gana, tal vez… tal vez ellos serían los que ahora se casarían, ellos serían los que tuvieran a esos hijos de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca.

Se entristeció por todos esos deseos fantasiosos que su mente le presentaba con concurrencia. Lo amaba? Sí, lo amaba… y mucho. Si por ella fuera lo esperaría hasta el último día de su vida…

Agarro su almohada con fuerza y revuelta en un caos emocional y mental se quedo profundamente dormida… Susurrando ese nombre que tanto había jadeado en su momento… Ese nombre que causaba impacto en ella… Ese nombre perteneciente a alguien que… quien sabía donde estaría ahora…

-Sasuke-

Apenas cubierta por las sábanas, durmió así, con su ropa… extrañando el calor de un cuerpo masculino para que estuviera con ella.

-Vas a casarte con el chico promesa de toda la villa. Estoy seguro que estaré satisfecho. Fin de la discusión.

_Él… Sasuke Uchiha _

**--------------------------Continuará--------------------------**

**Dejénme reviews, si? **

**Ah y si alguien sabe de un fic BUENO!! **

**DE CALIDAD!! **

**Que sea ItaSakuSasu pues que me lo recomiende, si?**

**Gracias :3!!**

**Reviwwwwwwwwwww!!**


	2. I

**Gracias a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron review **

**:3!! **

**Aquí les dejo el 2ndo capitulo! **

**Más reviews, si :3!!! **

**Les kiero!! **

**------------------I----------------**

**Sólo tú serás…Por siempre y para siempre… **

Se levanto, deseando que todo lo hablado con su padre fuera un amargo sueño, bueno ni tan amargo, sólo deseaba que fuera un sueño. No quería casarse, al menos no obligada y con alguien que ni conocía, ni quería conocer; su media mitad ya la había conocido y no quería ver más nada. Inconscientemente quería esperar por él, esa locura que invadía su cabeza al pensar en él se volvía enfermiza. Inmediatamente lo saco de su mente; sólo Kami sabría lo que ese muchacho hacía mientras ella soltaba todos sus quejidos de "Oh, Dios mío, donde te metiste Sasuke".

Se baño con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin nadie que la molestase, todo le estaba saliendo relativamente bien. Se cambio perfumándose con esencias conocida solo por ella pero que de alguna manera parecieran haber sido inventadas exclusivamente para su uso; se sentía bien consigo misma, aunque no podía negar que más de alguna vez en su ritual mañanero siempre se le venía la idea de que él la viera y la contemplara y más que eso, levantarse rodeada de esos brazos que normalmente siempre se escabullían, ya que…

_Al tener un secreto hay que saber encubrirlo correctamente… _

Se puso un ajustado vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y salió felizmente de su cuarto a desayunar, iba tarareando una canción que escucho en algún lado , hasta que al fin se encontró con la mordaz mirada de su generoso y amoroso padre que en ese momento parecía querer gritarle un montón de cosas que ni quería pensar. Se quedo pasmada viéndolo, confundida, preguntándose que es lo que su padre quería.

-Te has levantado tarde- objetó él.

-Vamos papá a penas son las diez; además que ayer me quede despierta hasta tarde…-

-Se llama responsabilidad, hija… -

-¿Responsabilidad? De qué me hablas si hoy no tengo nada que hacer?-

-Algo me tuviste que heredar…- suspiró casi para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza, con sus cabellos plateados moviéndose en conjunto –Acaso lo olvidaste, pequeña…? –

Ahí estaba, la palabrita que su padre siempre utilizaba para calmarla antes de algún pedido que sabía seria negado con ella… Ahí, recién la llamo "pequeña", frunció el ceño y le clavo una mirada fulminante.

-Olvidar que…-

Pretendió saber de lo que hablaba, más bien se rehusó a pensarlo.

-Este día conocerás a tu futuro esposo…-

-Pero papá…-

Se quedo hasta ahí, no sabía que decirle, no quería negarse ante sus mandatos, después de todo su padre siempre había sido extremadamente bueno con ella pero es que… le estaba pidiendo demasiado!! Anoche había prometido aceptar, seguir con su vida y renunciar a varias cosas por el bien y honor de su familia pero como siempre, al amanecer él volvió a adueñarse de cada rincon de su estúpida mente. Lo maldijo por la bajo; pero ahora estaba más cuerda, debía ceder.

_Para ganar algo, hay que sacrificar algo…_

-Sí, pequeña? –

Ahí estaba de nuevo; sentía el chantaje emocional que le hizo sacar una risita.

-Ve a cambiarte… No creo que quieras que tu prometido te vea de esa forma-

-Qué? Que tengo de malo, me veo genial!-

-Sí hija, pero te tienes que ver espectacular…- al decir eso se rio un poco y ella le acompaño –Además él chico promesa no es nada más y nada menos que un Uchiha…-

Paro en seco, incluso se atrevía a decir que dejo de sentir su corazón latir o es que ese palpitar se había vuelto tan constante que no sentía diferencia. Uchiha? O sea que él había regresado, sin avisarle? O sea que su sueño de toda la vida se estaba volviendo realidad… Estaba su secreto a punto de dejar de ser un secreto. Se sonrió al pensar en todas esas mágicas posibilidades; las que por absurdas que fueran quería que se cumplieran.

Sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que hacer de cuenta que no estaba ni feliz ni infeliz por aquello.

_Aparentar…_

Vio a su padre mover los labios, probablemente le estaba diciendo algo importante pero después de haber escuchado ese apellido se le movió el mundo, no podía pensar ni sentir nada, sólo veía la imagen de su Sasuke en su cabeza más no sabía que había algo que no estaba tomando en cuenta. Quizá esa era la sorpresa que él estaba preparando para ella; iban a casarse por fin, _tal vez por eso él era de pocas palabras, tal vez lo había planeado desde hace mucho… _

Subió de nuevo a su cuarto he hizo todo un alboroto buscando algo hermoso para ponerse. Viéndose al espejo estaba sacando las conclusiones de todo lo que estaba pasando, era solo normal que la comprometieran con Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo, su familia era muy reconocida y todos eran muy talentosos, y aunque ella al único Uchiha que conocía era a Sasuke se hablaba tanto de ellos que todo hacia perfecto sentido en su cabeza… No obstante aun se sentía aturdida ya que hace poco se había despedido del Uchiha en su cama, se sonrió ante ese hecho. Se constipo un poco al pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para mantener todo eso en secreto, un sucio pero lindo secreto que le daba un nuevo sentido a su vida…. Pero, quizá después de todo, tuvo un sentido… Cierto…?

Finalmente logró su misión; tenía que ir perfecta para su amor. Uso un vestido que recién le había comprado su papá, negro, ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que por parte superior estrujaba sus pechos dándole a ese escote un pequeño toque de sensualidad enorme. Se puso unas zapatillas; odiaba usar tacones, los detestaba, decía que no iban con ella y su forma de ser…

-Tan temprano y para el burdel, hermanita?-

-Estúpido!!-

-Fea!!- reclamó este ultimo tirándole lo que parecía ser un accesorio de una flor para ponérselo en el cabello.

-Y para que me das esto, Naruto?-

Su hermano de cabellera dorada y ojos azulados, que más parecía un sueño de tan guapo que era; Naruto era de los más populares en toda la villa, quizá no era muy inteligente pero su forma de ser tenía la capacidad de derretir hasta al más frio corazón; él era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y fue por él que Sakura logro tener contacto con ese bello espécimen de cabellos rebeldes y mirada matadora… Y a todo esto, Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea… No es muy inteligente que digamos… pero si quería a Sakura, de eso no había duda.

-No sé, cosas de mujeres, algo asi dijo mami-tsunade…-

Sakura explotó en risas –No puedo creer que todavía la llames así..-

-Cállate que solo lo hago cuando estoy en casa- alegó con un leve sonrojo.

Sakura se arreglo el cabello quedando hermosísima, sabia que si el mismísimo Sasuke la viera no se aguantaría ni dos minutos para empezar a cojersela de esa forma tan especial que solo el tenia.

Bajo junto a naruto que le venía dando una plática sobre lo que podían hacer si el tipo con el que la casaran resultara ser toda una fichita; Sakura a duras penas le escuchaba, estaba soñando despierta en lo que ella pensaba pronto sería su nueva realidad. No es muy saludable pero.. quien no ha soñado despierto más de alguna vez? Aunque sabemos las posibilidades no hay nada más profundo que la realidad.

Llegaron frente a sus padres que sonreían gustosos de tener dos hijos como los que dios les había dado. Sakura estaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Naruto andaba con cara de pocos amigos, quería mucho a su hermana y la sola idea de pensar que la casarían con Dios sabe quién lo asqueaba de sobremanera solo esperaba que el sujeto apreciara lo que tenía y si no pues se las vería con él, nadie podría ofender a su hermana ni hacerle nada jamás, no, eso si que no!

-Bueno, tienes que irte al estudio, pequeña, ahí esta esperando tu futuro…-

_Nuevamente esas palabras… pequeña y futuro… _

Sakura se sintió extraña, parecía como que fuese una despedida de su familia, nunca había sentido tal sentimiento cosa..Estaba nerviosa, estaba, es que ni ella sabía, sólo seguía caminando hasta que abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio…

Cabellos oscuros…

Tez blanca…

Esos ojos…

Él se dio la vuelta con una expresión entre sonrisa y desagrado.

-Tu no eres Sas-ke… - se corto en sus mismas palabras y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pues… tu no eres Miss Universo..-

**Mi futuro prometido…**

**------------------------Continuará----------------------------**

**Ojala les haya gustado :D!! **

**Espero reviews si :D!! **

**Otro de mis fics con amor XD **

**Atte. Maddencita**


	3. II

**Perdon por la tardanza :3!! **

**Gracias a las que leen mis fics :D!! **

**Aquí les dejo este capi, espero review si son tan amables!!**

**----------------------II--------------------------**

**Y al amanecer…**

Subió la ceja izquierda como estudiando a ese ser humano que se encontraba frente a él. Trataba de explicarse como demonios es que tendrían que trabajar los cromosomas para darle a alguien ese cabello rosado, hacia cuentas matemáticas, científicas pero no le encontraba razón de ser. La vio de pies a cabeza, sin ninguna expresión en especial… No le encantaba pero no la odiaba, aunque ese cabello rosa… Kami, tal vez hacia que se lo pintara. No podía negar que era una chica muy linda, se notaba que se cuidaba mucho y omitiendo el color del cabello, incluso éste se miraba muy sedoso, bueno, no podía esperar menos de su futura esposa. Esposa.

Sakura estaba envuelta en un encuentro emocional siniestro, que tonta fue al pensar que Sasuke era el hombre que seria su esposo, estaba tan cegada por él, como siempre lo había estado, hay veces que las cosas nunca cambian. Pensaba en como esto tendría impacto en su vida, trataba de explicarse de manera lógica como era que se había metido en todo eso pero es que estaba sintiendo tantas cosas en ese momento que le era difícil concentrarse en una sola, se miraba en su cara el desconcierto sobre la situación hasta que esa profunda mirada la saco de sus pensamientos principales… Esos ojos…

Iguales a los de…

Se tapó la boca, sentía decir otra vez el nombre de él, no sabía si valía la pena o no pero no podía darse el lujo de decir que conocía demasiado bien al otro Uchiha, le harían muchas preguntas y a pesar que Sasuke era de los mejores amigos de Naruto, ella por ser mujer de "alta sociedad" se le consideraba como el ideal de una mujer elegante y casta… Que equivocados estaban todos, no sabían cuantas veces se había entregado ya a ese chico que le robo tantas cosas… cosas que jamás regresarán.

-Bueno, en vista que pareces incapaz de decir algo. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi…-

-Yo… Sakura Uzumaki-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Claro… -

-Entonces eres otra fanática de mi hermano por lo que veo… - dijo con un poco de gracia y seriedad, era un poco tentador y Sakura no lo podía negar, incluso sentía que ese chico tenía ese airecito de similitud con Sasuke… Como que no si son…

-Hermanos?!- exclamó. Porque Sasuke nunca hablaba de su familia? Pero es que el… casi nunca hablaba de nada… -No, lo que pasa es que él es un poco más conocido que tu…- dijo para excusarse.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo miles de cosas que hacer y él no-

Silencio

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta para conocernos mejor- Sonrió de una forma casi tierna… le recordaba a Sasuke pero esa sonrisa… era también tan diferente; se sonrojo al notar cuanto le había estado observando, él sólo sonrió cálidamente y la agarro de la mano. Sakura no hizo nada, de todas formas…

_Su futuro ya estaba decidido… _

Salieron de la habitación en la que estaban, prontamente se encontraron con la familia Uzumaki; Itachi entabló una conversación concreta y superficial pero a la vez muy agradable, al parecer el sabía como utilizar las palabras, Sakura cada vez se intrigaba más.

Después de la breve charla y las mil y un advertencias que Naruto le hizo a Itachi por fin lograron salir de la residencia; con las manos entrelazadas.

Cuando se alejaron de la casa solo caminaron como para el horizonte, aparentemente sin ningún lugar en especial y todos observaban a la pareja ya se habían escuchado unos cuantos rumores sobre el nuevo compromiso entre familias pero nada era oficial. Todos veían la firme figura de Itachi y la sencilla belleza de Sakura, quien se sentía rara por andar agarrada de las manos frente a todos… pero muy bien se sabia que algo que era perteneciente de un Uchiha, nadie podía tocarlo, solo admirarlo…. Y más lo que era de Itachi, era por él, para él y de él y nadie podía decir nada al respecto.

Pasaron las horas, comieron, platicaban de sus vidas, de lo que les gustaba, de lo que hacían, parecían como que fueran buenos amigos, un par de bromas, un momento ameno; Sakura estaba pasándola bien y trato de apartar todos los pensamientos sobre el otro pelinegro en su vida… que por lo que había analizado quizá ella ya no sería quien esperaría por él.

Estaban compartiendo un lindo momento hasta que llegaron a un puente, muy lindo, solitario con muchos arboles alrededor con una atmosfera bastante relajante, se sentaron a la orilla de éste, abajo de ellos estaba un lago algo pequeño pero muy hermoso; Sakura nunca había estado ahí, se sintió atrapada en el ambiente.

Sus pies colgaban de la estructura de madera pero no tocaban la fina agua que bajo de ellos se encontraba. Un cómodo silencio se hizo presente.

-Y que hace tu hermano?- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, quizá sabría de una vez por todas porque cada seis meses la dejaba. Tenía miedo por la respuesta pero era necesario.

-No tengo idea, cada seis meses le toca irse a arreglar asuntos familiares a otras villas y regresa cuando le da la gana, para mi que tiene una su novia por ahí escondida, nunca nadie de la familia sabe con quien esta o que está haciendo exactamente-

No sabia que decir, sólo se le ocurrió un simple – ya veo- mientras un montón de escenarios se planteaban en su escabrosa imaginación.

-Decepcionada? Es que sí te gustaba el?- dijo el intrigado y sarcásticamente.

-No, sólo que quería saber más de tu familia ya que se muy poco…-

-Sakura…- pronunció lentamente, como disfrutando decirlo; hasta el momento no se podía negar que el joven Uchiha era encantador, su tono serio, frío pero que a la vez tenía ese "no se qué" que podría hacer a cualquier chica suspirar. ¿Como es que no lo había visto antes? Si era tan… si, tan diferente de Sasuke, y no que él fuera malo porque ante sus ojos él era el amor de su vida, lo amaba y aceptaba como era, aunque él no mostro excesiva preocupación por ella ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces lo que él no decía se complementaba con aquellos suspiro que daba cuando estaba con ella, cuando la celaba, cuando…, quizá esa visión podría cambiar; Sakura se distrajo de nuevo y solo vio una mano que pasaba frente a sus ojos –Oye, quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Dime, dime, discúlpame Itachi-kun – abrió los ojos abruptamente y se mordió el labio inferior… desde cuando tanta confianza, ya no eran niños, además ese kun… estaba reservado para alguien más…

_Supuestamente… _

Itachi se rio con carcajadas tras escuchar ese dulce "kun" que salió de los labios de la chica, hasta el momento resultaba ser agradable y simpática, agradeció a kami por no haberlo juntado con alguna especie de loca traumada con él, como lo eran las demás chicas de la villa… Pero ese cabello rosa… por Kami!!! Trato de ignorarlo, después de todo quizá ese era el toque de inocencia que ella tenía… tal vez… él se encargaría de cambiar todo.

-Sakura… tu quieres que nos casemos?- preguntó mientras con sus ojos carmín estudiaba las figuras de las nubes del cielo.

-Yo… es que… tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco…-

-Tienes razón… aunque creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer..- su mirada resalto esas grandes líneas que adornaban su rostro, ella lo miro… no era para nada feo, se atrevería a decir que estaba quizá un poquito más bueno que Sasuke y eso ya era decir mucho…

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… maldita sea!!_

Suspiro por lo alto, captando así la atención de Itachi, ambos se miraron a los ojos, verde y negro se fundían de una forma misteriosa, ni de amor ni de deseo, era algo muy raro, Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse, el rostro de Itachi se acercaba al de ella…

Su corazón palpitaba en un apresurada melodía, no sabia si iba a besarlo o no, hasta el momento los únicos labios que había probado y quería probar eran los de Sasuke, pero si Itachi es su hermano quizá besarlo era como besar a Sasuke… ay dios que cosas pensaba, cerro los ojos, desapareciendo así la imagen que estaba frente a ella. Quería escapar o… ni ella sabia.

-No te preocupes… no soy una mala persona- escucho directamente en sus oídos –Y quiero que nos conozcamos más… mucho más…-

Esas palabras de alguna forma la embelesaron… había alguien que quería conocerla por lo completo… y aunque Sasuke conocía mucho de ella pero es que Sasuke… Sasuke…

Quiza es hora de borrar el recuerdo… el siempre se iba… quizá era su turno de darle la espalda.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella abriendo los ojos con lentitud y beso la mejilla de Itachi – de acuerdo…- repitió.

El tiempo pasó volando, quince días se fueron deslizando como el agua; cada vez que Sakura estaba con Itachi se sentía en otro mundo, aunque a veces no podía evitar hacer ciertas comparaciones entre los dos hermanos cada vez era menos, se sentía muy bien con Itachi; le gustaba sentirse importante para una persona, que anduvieran cuidando de ella, pendiente de ella, caminar por las calles agarrados de la mano y aunque no había pasado nada muy fuerte entre ellos, a paso lento se estaba acostumbrando a Itachi, a sus ojos escarlata, a su cabello largo a su bello cuerpo a sus dulces palabras, y así la lista de sentimientos que evocaba el en ella cada vez se hacía más larga aunque no negaba que Sasuke… era Sasuke.

Los padres de Sakura amaban a Itachi, les parecía un chico demasiado atento y educado; no por nada era el chico promesa de la villa y a Naruto le costaba aceptar que de cierta forma el chico trataba demasiado bien a su hermana, eso le gustaba pero igual siempre sentía celos, sabía que tenía que proteger a su querida hermanita hasta el fin de sus días, a sus ojos Sakura siempre sería su Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa también conocía ya a los padres de Itachi, se llevaba muy bien con su madre, era una mujer muy humilde y encantadora, además de elegante y la cabeza del clan Uchiha tenía ese porte elegante y conservador, parecían un buen matrimonio, seguidamente se preguntaba si cuando ella se casara con Itachi lograrían tener algo así a pesar que ella en esos momentos no le amase… pero con el tiempo muchas cosas cambian, ¿cierto?

_Y que si no…¿?_

Era de noche y Sakura e Itachi andaban cenando en un restaurante muy bonito y privado, se la pasaban de lo mejor, riéndose y contando historias, para el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse parecía que no había desaprovechado ni un solo segundo en profundizar en la personalidad y gustos de cada uno.

Terminaron con sus alimentos y se dirigieron a una pequeña terraza del lugar, con un ambiente exquisitos, candelas aromáticas por todo el lugar creando una atmosfera romántica por sobretodo, como estaba en alto se disfrutaba de una vista panorámica increíble; Sakura se regañaba así misma por no Salir más seguido, jamás había ido a ese lugar y le encantaba, se veían muchos arboles, las casas, era una visión agradable al ojo.

En la misma terraza habían unos cómodos sillones, propiciando el amor a las parejas ya que solo dos personas podrían sentarse en ellos; las pareces pintadas con una serie de colores rojos armoniosos que daban un contraste que incitaba a cualquiera que se metiera ahí a enamorarse de algo, alguien e incluso de sí mismo.

Sakura se acerco más al balcón para disfrutar la brisa, el calor de la noche, la vista que sus ojos comían y la compañía de Itachi.

Itachi-kun este lugar es hermoso…- dijo mientras jalaba ese aire fresco que tranquilizaba sus pulmones.

Me agrada que te guste Sakura… Mi padre me lo recomendó, dijo que es el mejor lugar para traer a alguien especial…- diciendo esto abrazo a Sakura por detrás, y reposo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella. Ambos cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la compañía del otro, sin presiones, sin carreras, solo sintiendo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y rodeo el cuello de Itachi con sus manos, tenía ganas de probar esos labios hace mucho pero ese era el momento adecuado, a parte que sentía como si lo conocía de hace siglos… No era como que engañara a Sasuke… bah! Al demonio con el, de todas formas no eran nada. No le estaba engañando…

_¿O si? _

Finalmente tuvieron ese pequeño contacto, ese rose que fue corto pero exacto, ninguno se quejo solo se vieron y se sonrieron, fue un bonito momento.

Itachi se separo.

-Iré por un par de bebidas, amor-

Era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba así y se sentía tan bien.

-Esta bien, Itachi-kun…-

Se dieron un beso ahora más largo y se separaron de su cercanía. Itachi se fue a la barra a pedir los tragos, un whisky para él y una piña colada sin alcohol para ella, era su favorita. Se reviso el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, saco la pequeña cajita y la abrió; su posesión más presiada su anillo "Shu", con la piedra más escarlata que alguien podría encontrar… Era hermoso…

-Estamos cerca…- se dijo a sí mismo.

Naruto estaba jugando un videojuego de unos ninjas o algo así y estaba bien concentrado hasta que…

Joven Naruto, le llaman- indicó una de sus sirvientas

-Esta bien, aquí voy a contestar gracias!-

Agarro su teléfono sin soltar el control.

-Aló?- dijo y no escucho nada pero no le pareció raro, a menudo recibia llamadas asi que siempre eran de chicas tímidas que de alguna forma conseguían su numero.

-Usuratokachi…-

-Teme!!- se exaltó y soltó el control y se paro de golpe, dejando casi sordo –Sasgay!-

**Tu piel iluminó mi corazón…**

**-------------------------------Continuará----------------------------------------**_**  
**_**Dije que era un Sasusaku… **

**Y no me rectracto :D!! **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!**

**Gracias a todas las que me han recomendado fics :D!! **

**Díganme más que yo los leo cuando puedo!! **

**REVIEW!! **

**Atte. Maddencita**


End file.
